


i love you

by withloveaimee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette - Freeform, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, featuring all sides of the love square, ladrien, possibly will work my way to all 50, wordless ways to say "i love you" prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withloveaimee/pseuds/withloveaimee
Summary: 50 wordless ways the love square says, "i love you" - drabblesPrompt 1: helping brush their hair after a shower (or a bath) - adrinette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> writing prompts provided [ here ](https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their)
> 
> i hope you enjoy! all drabbles will feature a certain side of the love square.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt 1: helping brush their hair after a shower (or bath)  
> pairing: adrinette

**♡︎**

With one look, Adrien knew she had a bad day at work. 

Silently trudging down the hall without so much as a greeting, his wife let her bag fall down on the floor, along with the rest of her body as her face planted into the ground with a loud thud.

“Marinette!”

Adrien quickly approached her and gently brushed her hair away, his lady still hiding her face in the floor. “What happened, Mari?”

She didn’t respond back, only shaking her head.

_It was worse than he thought._

Adrien bit his lip as he continued to brush the hair away from her face. “Tilt your head towards me, my lady. You’ll need to breathe sometime.” 

He chuckled softly as she did what she was told, her forehead slightly red from the wooden floor. “There’s my girl,” Adrien said as he bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. 

Marinette let out a soft groan as her lips dropped into a deeper frown. Adrien smiled, taking some time to lay down next to her. He poked her on the cheeks several times until she opened those bright bluebell eyes he had fallen in love with all those years ago. 

“You want me to run you a bath?” He asked, and she pursued her lips before nodding her head slowly. He grinned. “Alright, my lady. You stay and mope some more and I’ll be right back.”

Adrien got up from the ground and walked over to their bathroom, getting out her favorite bath bombs, candles, and turning the heat up to max to fill the tub. Once it was full and steaming, he returned back, his wife not having even moved an inch since he left. 

He picked her up carefully and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck before he carried her into their bathroom. He set her on the edge of the tub and with a slight raise of her arms, quickly undressed her. She shivered slightly from the cold and moved on her own, quietly turning around until she sank her body into the warmth of the bath. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, sinking further into the water.

Adrien chuckled at her actions before pumping some shampoo into his hand and started washing her hair, doing his best to get every beautiful strand lathered in soap. 

Once she was squeaky clean, Adrien gathered her back in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He dressed her in her favorite comfort pajamas, not without pressing a few extra kisses here and there. But before she could make her way over to the bed, Adrien grabbed her arm and sat her down at her vanity.

“You can’t sleep with wet hair, my lady.”

“Yes I can,” Marinette whined as she shook her head in protest.

But he didn’t listen as he held her down, taking out her brush and blow dryer from the drawer. “It won’t take long.”

Adrien drowned out her incomprehensible complaints by turning on her hair dryer, grinning as she folded her arms and glared quietly at him through her mirror. 

Once her hair was dry enough, he quickly got to work. He grabbed her brush and started from the bottom and worked his way up. Marinette now had her eyes closed, and if not for the slight moan of content that fell from her lips, he would have assumed she had fallen asleep on him. 

He couldn’t help but grin as he slid the bristles of the brush through her hair once more, her soft moans continuing to echo quietly out throughout their home. “How does that feel, my lady?”

_“Wonderful, chaton.”_

He chuckled and continued to brush her hair softly. It didn’t take long to detangle everything, but he couldn’t help but give her a few extra strokes because oh, how he did love the sounds she was making.

Adrien set her hairbrush back on the table before picking his wife back up and dropping her gently on their bed. She immediately snuggled into her pillow.

“T-Thank you, Adrien.” She mumbled quietly, her eyes still closed and her words barely only a whisper. 

He smiled before turning back around to shut the lamp off in their bedroom. He kissed her softly on her head. “Goodnight, Marinette.”

His only reply was a light snore.

Yet to him, it was the most beautiful farewell he had ever heard.

**♡︎**

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on my miraculous amino account :)


End file.
